


The Christmas Grinch

by BexieID



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Fluffy Dylvid!This is the Christmas ficlet I entered for the Holbualty magazines Christmas fanfic competition. Due to unforeseen circumstances, they are running late with the issue. I have decided to publish this though, as Dylan really could do with some happiness right about now.





	The Christmas Grinch

"Can't Glen do it?" Dylan was rather annoyed. If anyone would make a good Santa, it would be Glen. Not Dylan Keogh. The Christmas Grinch.

"It's his first Christmas as a dad, Dylan. Besides, he told me that you promised Zsa Zsa you would"

Dylan huffed in defiance as David handed him the bag with the Santa outfit inside. He almost wished he'd never got back in touch with his mentor.

*****

"I have no idea how you both managed to get him to do it, but thank you". Robyn patted David on the shoulder as she joined Glen and Charlotte for a photo with "Santa" in his Grotto. David couldn't believe it either but he suspected Zsa Zsa and Glen had blackmailed Dylan in some way. 

With the last of the children gone, Dylan went to take the beard off but David stopped him. Dylan just frowned. David couldn't help himself as he kissed Dylan. Well he tried to, but ended up with a mouthful of fluffy beard instead. David didn't think it was possible for Dylan to frown anymore than he already had been, but there it was. The frowniest of frowns. And all he wanted to do was kiss it right off him. Minus the beard!

"David!". David put a finger on Dylan's lips to silence him. His other hand he snaked down into the waistband of the Santa suit and realised that Dylan was only wearing his underwear. Dylan raised an eyebrow. "If you thought I was going to melt in this suit with my clothes on then you were sadly mistaken"

"There's nothing to be sad about finding an almost naked Keogh in a Santa suit". David licked his lips. The pair had been teasing each other for weeks. Neither wanted to be the first to make a move for fear of rejection. David went to take the beard of Dylan but managed to ping his cheek with the elastic causing Dylan to flinch in pain.

"Ouch!". Before Dylan could scold him, David kissed his cheek. He melted under David's touch, lips caressing the exact spot where David had inadvertently hurt him. Dylan moaned as David trailed a line of kisses to his mouth.

Glen almost interrupted them as he came back looking for Charlottes comforter. He smiled at his friends through the door. Zsa Zsa will be happy to know her De-De had finally got his act together with David. He returned to Robyn empty handed, but with good reason. Robyn was estactic but Glen made her promise not to tell anyone. At least until the new year anyway.


End file.
